


So Good For Me

by kimaris



Series: Nothing Like Us ( JJP Story Dump ) [3]
Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, masterxslave kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you ready for round two, sweet heart?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung wants to say no, but the last thing he wants is having his orgasm denied, so he weakly nods his head and silently hopes that Jaebum would at least be kind enough to go easy on him the next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good For Me

**So Good For Me**

_*prompt fill for ahyeahahyeah_

 

 

Hearing the cuffs clink as he tries to move his arms, Jinyoung gulps. Heart beating a bit too loud, he thinks that maybe, _maybe_ encouraging his boyfriend to _let out_ his inner kinks wasn’t that good of an idea.

 

“You look _so_ pretty, Jinyoungie.”

 

Jinyoung doesn’t know what is pretty about having his wrists cuffed behind his back, a gag in his mouth, a leather collar wrapped around his neck and is stripped naked except for a skimpy c string that barely does anything to hide his shameless boner—nonetheless he didn’t dare question Jaebum’s choice of words.

 

Jaebum has always been the one more adventurous and curious when it comes to their sex life, but _this_ , this thing they’re doing right now? Jinyoung honestly doesn’t know if he should be excited or worried.

 

Well, his boyfriend _did_ ask him if this is okay, but to what extent ‘ _okay_ ’ means, Jinyoung isn’t so sure. He just hopes that Jaebum wouldn’t leave him in such state for too long, because _fucking christ_ it’s cold.

 

“Come here, you pretty little thing.” Jaebum coos, his voice was low yet soft, enough to have a shiver ran down Jinyoung’s already trembling body.

 

Jinyoung wasn’t fast enough; his knees are wobbly because of the cold floor. Jaebum isn’t so impressed, clicking his tongue; he tugs on the leash connected to Jinyoung’s collar, almost making the latter topple forward. Jinyoung feels the heat rising to his cheeks, this is beyond degrading and yet, he asks himself why he’s not saying anything at all.

 

 _Ah_ , Jinyoung gulps as he remembers why. _Master said you can only talk if he tells you to._

 

Walking on his knees, Jinyoung keeps his gaze focused on the almost peach colored floor. Every move he makes make the butt plug push a bit deeper in him, and he stifles his moans by biting his lower lip.

 

Jaebum grins when he sees the younger male right in between his parted legs. “Come up here.” He taps his thigh and when Jinyoung was about to straddle his lap, he shakes his head. “Nope, not like that.” When he taps Jinyoung’s exposed ass cheeks, the latter gets the idea.

 

Jinyoung takes a shaky breath, without making eye contact with the other he climbs on the side of the bed and leans down slowly, trying to balance himself with his wrists behind him. Soon, he’s settled, half of his torso’s lying on the bed, and the other half’s perched on Jaebum’s lap.

 

He shivers when Jaebum starts caressing his ass.

 

“Fuck,” Jaebum curses, “You’re _so_ pretty, my baby. Look at you, it’s like you’re begging me to mark your pretty, pretty skin.” He emphasizes his thoughts with a not so light smack on Jinyoung’s ass. It was hard enough to make the younger male bite his cheek, but not enough to leave an imprint.

 

Jinyoung’s breathing stutters. “M-Master,” he calls out softly, slowly.

 

Jaebum hums absentmindedly, too engrossed in watching goosebumps form on the younger male’s skin. He indecently fondles the younger male’s ass, spreading them and patting them, making the muscle jiggle.

 

“P-Please,” Jinyoung whimpers. He doesn’t know how long he can keep this up, and they aren’t even starting.

 

“Be quiet,” Jaebum says. He looks at Jinyoung briefly, an almost innocent smile curling on his lips. There is something deeply satisfying with the way Jinyoung looks right now—helpless, pliant and downright submissive.

 

Reaching behind him, Jaebum weighs the wooden paddle in his palm. Grinning, he pats the younger male’s ass using it and Jinyoung visibly tenses.

 

“ _J-Jaebum_ —“Jinyoung halts as a surprised shriek came out his mouth when he felt something hard hit his backside. Twisting his body to the side, he looked up at Jaebum with a scared expression. “W-What?”

 

Jaebum almost looked apologetic, but the look was gone even before Jinyoung can see it. “I thought we’ve made this clear before, hm, _slave?_ ” he shows the younger male the paddle, the center even has a small heart shaped cut. “Today, let’s try something new, okay? It’ll feel good, I promise.”

 

Jinyoung chews on his lower lip, his first mistake was addressing the other by his name, and he thinks that actually agreeing with Jaebum’s words was his next.

 

The next hit landed just below the curve of his ass, Jinyoung winces. It burns, but it undeniably feels good—that, or perhaps Jinyoung has always been a little bit of a masochist.

 

Jaebum ordered him to count, so that’s what Jinyoung did.

 

Jaebum’s pupils dilate as he watches how Jinyoung’s pale skin turns pinkish then to an almost angry shade of red when he hit the younger male’s ass for the 22th time. Jinyoung’s openly sobbing at this point, toes curled and body shaking, and Jaebum barely hears the other male begging for him to touch him.

 

“Ssh,” Jaebum coos as he stops spanking Jinyoung. The paddle was thrown on the floor, completely forgotten. “You’re such a good, good boy. Look at you, so fucking pretty for me.” Jinyoung moans at the sound of Jaebum’s voice, at the way the older male’s hands roam over his bare skin. The c string long gone, and he's left bare for Jaebum to do as he pleases.

 

Jinyoung gasps when he’s suddenly yanked by the collar. He chokes, eyes almost rolling back until Jaebum squeezes his cheeks, turning his face to the side so that they’re looking at each other.

 

“Who do you belong to? Tell me.” Jaebum demands,

 

Breathing as much oxygen as he could, Jinyoung whispers his answer, “Y-You. I am yours, master Jaebum.”

 

Jaebum seemed to be satisfied with Jinyoung’s answer, and it was proven real when he leaned closer to place a soft, chaste kiss on the corner of the latter’s mouth. “ _Mine_ ,”

 

Jaebum lets Jinyoung crawl off his lap, he removes the cuffs and kisses Jinyoung’s wrists before smirking, “On your hands and knees, little one.”

 

Moving on shaky knees, Jinyoung does as he’s told. He presses his torso on the mattress, body arching almost painfully, but Jaebum knows Jinyoung can bend without breaking, because Jinyoung is such a _fucking_ good boy for him.

 

“Fuck,” Jaebum sighs at the sight, he spreads Jinyoung’s ass cheeks and roughly pulls out the butt plug, resisting the urge to drool over Jinyoung’s twitching hole. “Fuck, you’re so sexy, sweet heart.” Without warning the other, he presses two fingers inside, growling lowly at the tight heat welcoming his fingers.

 

“ _Oh god—“_ Jinyoung sobs, Jaebum’s fingers are dry and it hurts a bit, but there’s something pleasurable at the way Jaebum’s being so rough to him. He presses back, rolling his hips indecently as he tries to get Jaebum’s fingers deeper inside him.

 

“Such a slut, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum clicks his tongue when he pulled his fingers out just to push back four fingers in. He curls his fingers, knows that Jinyoung would be crying out for more, because Jinyoung always does. “Come on, tell me, tell me you’re my slut.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes roll back, feels his stomach tighten at the immense pleasure, his toes curl and he’s panting and chanting for Jaebum to give him more, that he’s been good so he deserves _more_.

 

“Shit—ah! I-I’m yours, _fffffuck_ , y-yours! I’m your _c-cockslut_!” Jinyoung keens, feeling high even though it isn’t drugs he’s taking—then again; Jaebum’s the only drug he needs.

 

Jaebum watches Jinyoung as he becomes a complete mess, he’s painfully aware how beautiful Jinyoung is, but like this, having the younger male beneath him all pliant and ripe for the taking, Jaebum thinks he’s ethereal. His own arousal twitches against the fabric of his jeans, it’s almost painful, but Jaebum bears with it, knows how rewarding it would be later when he’s finally fucking Jinyoung.

 

He twists his wrist, pushing his fingers deeper and lets his fingertips brush against Jinyoung’s prostate. Jinyoung moans loudly, almost sounding like a whine. He cries for Jaebum to take him already, but the latter smacks the back of his thigh in response.

 

“In case you forgot, I’m the master here. You’re here for my pleasure, are you not?” It was more of a statement and less of a question, and Jaebum smirks deviously when Jinyoung nods slowly in defeat, uttering soft apologies because he shouldn’t have _‘been too demanding, master, I’m sorry.’_

 

Jaebum takes his time torturing the other male, fingering Jinyoung in a fast pace until Jinyoung’s crying out, badly wanting to come but Jaebum’s tight grip around his cock refuses him to. Eventually, Jaebum pulls back, gaze darkening as he looks at his fingers, wet and sticky.

 

Jinyoung shakes all over, breathing labored as he slumps on the bed, weakly turning to look at Jaebum and whimpers as he sees the older male lick his fingers clean. “M-Master, p-please,”

 

Jaebum would’ve teased more, but he can’t deny that he’s aching to be inside Jinyoung as much as Jinyoung’s aching for his cock. Quickly getting rid of his pants and underwear, he reaches for the lube on the nightstand and unceremoniously coats his arousal with the warm gel. Groaning lowly, Jaebum slathers some lube on Jinyoung’s eagerly waiting boy cunt as well.

 

Jinyoung moans weakly, too tired to get on his knees properly, he already reached the point where he’s too fucked out to care. He lets Jaebum do whatever he wants, he always does anyway.

 

Nails digging on either side of Jinyoung’s slim waist, Jaebum pushes in, cursing at how tight Jinyoung is.

 

“F-Fuck, ah—“he didn’t even wait for Jinyoung to adjust, completely bottoming out. He tilts his head up with a sigh, “—you’re still _so_ fucking tight for me, even when I’ve fucked you countless times before, _Jinyoungie_.” He says Jinyoung’s name as if he’s praying and Jinyoung moans as if he’s singing a church song.

 

Jinyoung gyrate his hips, tempting the other male to go even deeper. His cheek is pressed against the sheets, Jaebum hovers over him with fingers wrapped around the younger male’s neck as if the collar’s not enough to choke him. Jaebum’s pace was fast enough that the bed creaks and the headboard hits the wall, but Jaebum doesn’t care because no one would hear them anyway, and if there is, they should count themselves lucky, because Jinyoung’s moans are enough to make a man cum.

 

“S-So good, ah! M-Master, nn, y-your cock is so _big_ , so _f-fucking_ good for me!” Jinyoung praises Jaebum like he’s his god, even though he’d rather call the older male _‘daddy’_ than _‘master’_ , he’d still worship him anytime.

 

Jaebum lowers his hands until they’re spreading Jinyoung’s ass. He licks his lips as he watches how Jinyoung’s asshole greedily sucks him in, taking in all of him. Jinyoung clenches around the thick girth impaled inside him, shivering when he feels Jaebum’s thumb smoothly going in as well.

                            

The older male doesn’t worry that Jinyoung would tear apart, because he’d fucked Jinyoung with his cock and a dildo at once back then, had fisted him back then. Jaebum knows Jinyoung will take everything, because he loves pleasing Jaebum, just like a good pet would do.

 

“You,” Jaebum pants, “You love this don’t you? Of course you do, you’re such a cock slut after all.” He chuckles lowly, reveling in the way Jinyoung’s body flush a nice shade of pink from head to toe, in the way his body tremble at every filthy word Jaebum whispers against his ear. “You’d love to warm up my cock all day long, wouldn’t you?”

 

Jinyoung’s answer was a breathless _‘yes’_ and a string of high pitched ‘ _fuckmefuckmefuckme_ s’

 

Jaebum knows that the other is close to cumming, what with the way he’s desperately clenching around Jaebum’s cock, as if he doesn’t want Jaebum to pull out, ever. Jaebum wouldn’t, if he could, he’d let Jinyoung sit on his lap with his cock buried deep in his ass, even if he’s supposed to be working. Heck, he’d fuck Jinyoung out in public if he’s only not that _goddamn_ possessive, he’d let people see how beautiful Jinyoung is as he takes it all up like the good boy that he is. He’d let people know that nobody can fuck Park Jinyoung like he could as he shoves his cock down the younger boy’s throat.

 

 

 _Oh_ , he would, he would. But, Jaebum thinks, there’s always a next time to try out things.

 

For now, Jaebum thinks about reaching his own bliss. With his free hand, he smacks Jinyoung’s ass cheek twice before he’s pulling out just to turn Jinyoung on his back. He pushes Jinyoung’s legs up until the latter’s nearly folded in two. Jaebum grins, Jinyoung’s _fucking_ flexible and he thinks about all the positions they could do.

 

“Spread yourself for me,” Jaebum orders, his gaze flickers from Jinyoung’s half lidded eyes to the younger male’s trembling hands spreading his own ass cheeks, presenting himself for Jaebum. “Good boy,” Jaebum coos.

 

Jinyoung bites his lower lip, his hole clenches around nothing and he’s fighting the urge to whine for Jaebum to hurry the fuck up. Instead, he traces circles his own rim, red, puffy and wet. “ _M-Master_ , fuck me, m-make me cum with you thick, fat cock.”

 

“Slut,” Jaebum scoffs, as if in disbelief that Jinyoung’s mouth knows nothing but filth, and yet he fucks into Jinyoung anyway. Hard, rough and brutal thrusts that made Jinyoung whine and claw at the older male’s arm before gripping tightly on the sheets, legs hiked over Jaebum’s shoulders.

 

Jinyoung’s cock is flushing a pretty pink, slapping against his stomach every time Jaebum pushes in. Precum drips on pale skin and Jaebum wants to lap it up, wants to taste Jinyoung on his tongue, but at the same time he wants to watch Jinyoung make a mess of himself even more.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes in the room, and the smell of musk and sex is present in the air. Jaebum takes a whiff and growls lowly, getting aroused even more if that’s even possible. “Shit, _ah_ , you look so beautiful like this, _Jinyoungie_.” He slows down his pace, drags his cock out until only the fat mushroom tip is in, and then he’s slamming back inside home. Chuckling as Jinyoung’s face contorts in a variety of expressions—all of which are worth watching.

 

Jinyoung is sobbing at this point, hand reaching out for Jaebum and Jaebum takes pity. The latter interlaces their fingers, shushes Jinyoung as he promises him good things. He leans down to nip and tug on Jinyoung’s lower lip, dragging it between his teeth. Jinyoung sighs in content, and opens his mouth as he lets the other male fuck his mouth with that talented tongue of his.

 

Spit drips down their chins, but they’re too into it to care. Jaebum’s hips started to stutter, Jinyoung’s no better. Tipping Jinyoung’s chin up, Jabeum licks a fat stripe from the other boy’s chin down to his neck, nipping on the skin for a few seconds; he tells Jinyoung how pretty he is covered in his marks. Jinyoung moans in agreement, begging for Jaebum to bite him, claim him.

 

Jaebum does just that, and before Jinyoung could even think about it, his neck’s already littered with bruises, some small and most are big, darker, a huge contrast to his pale skin. Jinyoung loves it, but Jaebum loves it even more.

 

“ _Shit_ , ngh, f-fuck.” Jaebum curses for the nth time, Jinyoung is trembling harder, trying hard to keep himself from cumming, because Jaebum hasn’t told him that he can just yet. Jinyoung is so tight and hot around Jaebum’s cock, and with one, two, three more punishing thrusts, he comes inside Jinyoung, filling him up with thick spurts of cum.

 

Jinyoung whimpers, nuzzling his cheek against Jaebum’s when the latter leaned closer as if he’s asking if he can cum now. Jaebum would’ve said no, but Jinyoung’s been a good boy and good boys deserve rewards.

 

Kissing Jinyoung one more time, he whispers filthty promises against the younger male’s ear, so dirty and so Jaebum that Jinyoung’s crying out in a manner of seconds. Jaebum watches as Jinyoung dirties himself, cumming hard it stains both of their stomachs and some landed under Jinyoung’s chin.

 

Smirking, Jaebum cleans it off with his tongue, turning to mess with the younger male’s mouth after, making him taste himself.

 

“So fucking sweet,” Jaebum says, “You taste _so good_ , sweetie.”

 

Jinyoung whimpers, he’s tired and sore, but it doesn’t stop Jaebum from sneaking his hand between them. Doesn’t stop him from wrapping his fingers around soft length, pumping it slowly as he effortlessly brings it back to complete hardness,

 

“M-Master,” Jinyoung calls out weakly, he looks like he wants to complain, but they both know Jinyoung wouldn’t, because that’s against master’s rules.

 

“Ssh, it’s okay,” Jaebum says as Jinyoung’s hips snap forward. “Let me take care of you, yeah?” he doesn’t really wait for Jinyoung to answer as he’s already moving, tongue tracing a path down, down, _down_ until he reaches Jinyoung’s cock.

 

“Are you ready for round two, sweet heart?”

 

Jinyoung wants to say no, but the last thing he wants is having his orgasm denied, so he weakly nods his head and silently hopes that Jaebum would at least be kind enough to go easy on him the next time.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaahhh it's been a while O A Q sorry for the super late update, i was busy with univ shit. ew. but yeah, i hope you like this, and since it's friday tomorrow i'd hopefully be able to post another one. also this is my first time writing masterxslave! kink, so it might be not as good as you have been expecting. i am sorry orz


End file.
